Fate: The Cursed King Wiki
Welcome to the Fate: The Cursed King Wiki This wiki is dedicated to the 2011 single-player action role-playing game Fate: The Cursed King. It strives to provide knowledge about the game and everything to do with it! About Fate: The Cursed King was originally released on March 30th, 2011 in North America by WildTangent for PC. It is the 4th and newest installment in the Fate series. The other Fate games are Fate (2005), Fate: Undiscovered Realms (2008), and Fate: The Traitor Soul (2009). Character Customization You start the game by choosing your difficulty and creating your character. You can choose from 5 different difficulties which range from easiest to hardest, these difficulties are, Page, Adventurer, Hero, Legend, and Hardcore. Once you have selected your difficulty, you are to customize your character. When customizing your character, you can choose from 5 different races, Human, Shadow Elf, Half Orc, Cogger, and Imp. You can also choose from several unique hairstyles and faces for your selected race. Once you have done this, you can select either male or female and name your character, then you can proceed. After customizing your character, you can select from 7 different and unique pets. These pets are, a dog, a cat, a boar, a fox, a drone, a phoenix, and a strider. You may then name your pet and continue on. Story After you have created your character and selected your pet, the game informs you about the background and storyline of the game. It reads, "There is a crumbling well near the edge of town where traveling merchants make their camps. As a child, you sat among them, enthralled by their songs and stories of noble heroes from far-away lands. These tales of great warriors and still greater deeds filled your heart with fire, and after every story, you resolved that the Champion of Grove would someday hear tales about you. Now, eager for adventure and the chance to hone your skills, you have strayed far from the safety of city walls. Seeking shade and cool water, you spot a narrow opening in the rock face, where a recent tremor has exposed a small cave. Upon entering the gloom, a faint glimmer draws you deeper down the passage. Your eyes adjust to reveal a very large, old chest--there are glyphs upon the side, but you cannot make them out. Curious, you push against the heavy lid. At a handswidth open, the skin on your arms prickles in warning, but only when the lid crashes to the ground do you realize the gravity of your mistake; you have unsealed a tomb. A pale green vapor billows up to engulf you, and within seconds the mists coalesce into a familiar shape--once a man, perhaps, now twisted and evil beyond your imagining. Stories of heroes are never without villains, but the evil of T'Kala is described only in whispers. A necromantic priest, power-hungry and cruel, he was executed by the King when his treachery was discovered. The spirit does not speak, but a single thought fills the void... vengeance. Then, with little more than a low, rumbling groan, T'Kala is gone. Recovering your senses, you race from the cave. You must warn the town--you must warn the King. Moments later, a deafening explosion rips through the air. Your home--the once proud, beautiful city of Ekbatan--lies in ruins. Enormous black rocks, disgorged from the earth, have smashed through walls and set fire to shops. Shining white columns have snapped like fresh reeds, their golden caps crushed against the rubble. The air is thick with dust and smoke, and worse still, it vibrates with a strange, sawing buzz...locusts, horrible and devouring. The focus of T'Kala's wrath must be the King. Find him, and his advisors, and you will find a way to right this wrong. You must stop T'Kala and break the curse. For the Hero of Ekbatan, there is no other fate." Gameplay The gameplay of Fate: The Cursed King is most often compared with that of Blizzard Entertainment's Diablo. The game is very fun and addictive. It is solely Singleplayer and does not have a multiplayer mode. There are a wide range of weapons and gear to choose from. It also includes a leveling system with stats. The leveling system is much like Diablo's and similar games, where once you have leveled, you can choose to add to stats. In order to level, one must go into one of the dungeons, and kill monsters and complete quests, which can be acquired from Ekbatan (Town). Fate: The Cursed King got a rating of 9/10 by Steam and 3/5 by Gamezebo. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse